Crônicas de Armas e Rosas
by Arthemisys
Summary: Era preciso fazer aquilo: a confiança dos irmãos Amamiya é que estava em jogo e eu sabia que só a teria definitivamente se fosse capaz de manter minha frieza e realizar o trabalho completo. Um único tiro e a posição que tanto sonhava na Fênix seria minha.


**Crônicas de Armas e Rosas**

**

* * *

Primeira Crônica**

**Gelo**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Era preciso fazer aquilo. A confiança dos irmãos Amamiya é que estava em jogo e Hyoga sabia que só a teria definitivamente se fosse capaz de manter sua frieza e realizar o trabalho completo. Talvez até a sua vida dependesse disso! Retomando seu autocontrole, o rapaz encarou uma vez mais o homem a sua frente e disparou. Um único tiro, certeiro. E a posição que tanto sonhava na Fênix Vermelha estava conquistada..."_

_(Margarida)_

_

* * *

  
_

- Termine o que começou... Vamos... Termine!

Não há mais esperanças. Tudo iria acabar quando eu apertasse o gatilho. Daí, seria esperar que ele sucumbisse e caísse na própria cova que abriu. Sim, ele estava literalmente, com o pé na cova.

- Por que parou de repente? Acaso está com medo de atirar?

"Ele está à beira da perdição e ainda quer manter a pose de professor... Maldição."

- Vamos... O que me diz disso, Alexei?

- Não me chame assim.

- Tem medo de ser chamado pelo seu próprio nome?

Preferi me calar, pois entendi qual era o jogo dele. Queria me desestabilizar emocionalmente para poder tentar algum tipo de fuga. Continuei com a arma em riste, preparado para a próxima ação: matar.

- É irônico... – ele olha ao redor. – Estou prestes a morrer, no cemitério onde eu ainda nem acabei de enterrar o meu filho.

"Jacob..." – pensei. Às vezes o destino era implacável. Aquele menino mal tinha completado os dez anos e já havia sido despachado para o outro mundo de uma forma tão comum, mas ao mesmo tempo, bastante violenta. Assassinado. Morto por conta do deslize do pai com os homens grandes da Nibelungos.

E agora, cá estava eu, prestes a meter uma bala na cabeça dele, por conta de outra traição. Mas por que raios eu ainda não o havia exterminado?

- Vai ser melhor assim.

- Sim, eu acredito que vai.

Ele ergue os braços, em sinal de desistência. Um dos braços já está completamente banhado de sangue que começa a escorrer por debaixo da manga da camisa branca e que logo em seguida começaria a pingar exatamente em cima de um revólver estendido no chão. A arma era dele.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, quero lhe fazer um pedido... Na verdade, quero lhe dar um conselho: Não diga nada a sua mãe, entendeu?

Senti a arma tremer um pouco na minha mão. E ele ainda queria me dar conselhos.

- Claro. Ela não ficaria...

- Feliz. Se eu estivesse na pele dela, e soubesse que meu filho havia assassinado o meu irmão, eu também não ficaria.

Por fim, ele volta a ficar sério, mas é visível que seu espírito está calmo. Parece que ele havia se conformado com a sua sina.

- Atire.

Um tiro. Na cabeça.

Ele cai. Da forma como eu havia imaginado, ele afunda dentro do buraco recém aberto na terra úmida, levando consigo, alguns punhados de areia da borda. Por um momento, eu tenho receio de caminhar até a sepultura. Mas me forço a caminhar e enquanto o faço, o vento contrário insiste em desalinhar meu cabelo que cai em grossas mechas pelos meus olhos. Rapidamente passo a mão, a fim de evitar que meu campo visual seja prejudicado, porque até mesmo na hora da morte, a traição não dá trégua.

Olho para baixo e a visão que tenho me mostra como somos frios em nossos atos. O corpo dele estava estendido por sobre o caixão do filho, os olhos entreabertos. Um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios pálidos que tantas vezes me falaram palavras de coragem, repreensão e de ensinamentos. Havia um ditado que ele costumava sempre repetir para mim, nas nossas aulas de tiro: "Há duas coisas que um homem deve sempre levar em consideração: a confiança em si mesmo no momento que disparar um tiro e a lealdade aos companheiros que estão confiando em seu trabalho."

- Segui todos os seus ensinamentos. Professor.

Finalmente sinto que o meu mundo está prestes a desabar. De joelhos, naquele lugar, choro. Choro pela morte não só de um mestre, mas sim de um amigo e porque não dizer, quase um pai para mim. Sei! É contraditório o que estou dizendo! Mais contraditório ainda, é dizer o que estou sentindo... A sensação de dor pela perca está em igual intensidade com o sentimento de dever cumprido.

Naquele mundo que vivíamos as leis eram objetivas e frias: olho por olho, dente por dente. Cristal havia se envolvido com a máfia e fez um trabalho sujo demais ao tentar vender informações da Fênix Vermelha para a Nibelungos. E isso era considerado pelos homens de terno, um erro gravíssimo.

Mas definitivamente, aquela não era a melhor hora para lamentações. Precisava sair daquele cemitério, antes que o próximo a ser queimado fosse eu.

Pacientemente, fazendo daquela ação uma parte importante do ritual fúnebre, voltei a encher de terra úmida, o túmulo que agora guardava os corpos de um pai e filho. Após colocar a pedra de mármore que indicava o local de descanso póstumo, me retirei do cemitério, rumo ao primeiro posto telefônico que encontrasse. Precisava dizer que tudo saíra perfeitamente "bem".

- Ótimo. – a voz mecânica e objetiva finalizou o meu breve relato ao telefone.

Desliguei o aparelho e fechei os olhos.

Agora sim começaria a parte mais difícil do meu trabalho.

**...x...x...x...**

Logo que comecei a subir as escadas, ouvi o som límpido de piano e violino que vinha do grande salão de janelas altas e cores claras. O piso de madeira estava tão impecavelmente polido, que eu podia ver o reflexo dos inúmeros pés que caminhavam a passos milimetricamente calculados. Logo que elevei meus olhos, pude constatar que naquela manhã, as meninas pareciam estar mais assíduas do que nunca.

- ОДИН, ДВОЕ, ТРОЕ... ОДИН, ДВОЕ, ТРОЕ... ОДИН, ДВОЕ, ТРОЕ...

- Um, dois, três... Um, dois, três... Um, dois, três... – eu repetia a ordem rítmica da professora que passeava entre suas alunas, olhar atento a todos os gestos que cometiam.

Parei na porta e encostei meu corpo lá, com as mãos no bolso, apenas observando aquela aula de balé que era embalada ao som de "O lago dos cisnes", que por sinal, era o balé preferido de minha mãe.

Sem dúvida, minha mãe estava radiante naquela manhã. Era incrível como o passar dos anos não haviam destruído o semblante sereno e as feições delicadas de minha mãe. Uma das melhores bailarinas do Ballet Bolshoi. A mulher que abandonou uma carreira promissora por um homem que a abandonou de uma forma covarde e que a deixou desprotegida em um lugar onde mal sabia caminhar.

Meu pai.

Meus devaneios foram para o espaço quando ouvi de minha mãe que aquela aula havia acabado. Enquanto as alunas se despediam dela, comecei a me aproximar lentamente, relembrando cada palavra que eu diria.

- Meu querido... – ela balbuciou enquanto me abraçava. Aquele abraço era tão aconchegante e apesar de sua pequena estatura terminar no meu peito, eu sentia uma segurança sem igual naquele pequeno gesto de amor.

- Mãe... – não tive forças de dizer mais nada. Apenas retirei uma das mãos do bolso da calça, retirando um envelope de papel dobrado ao meio.

Nunca esquecerei o olhar que ela lançou para mim quando tomou a missiva para si. As mãos pequenas foram ágeis ao retirar a carta que eu mesmo havia escrito. Claro, tomei as devidas precauções para que ela não desconfiasse quem era o verdadeiro autor do conteúdo ali escrito. Numa análise mais calculista, entendi que tudo estava saindo conforme eu havia planejado. Entretanto, a indescritível sensação de culpa estava tornando tudo ainda mais difícil naquele momento crucial.

- Não pode ser... – a voz era suave, conquanto trêmula. Tive a sensação de que alguém dera um forte soco no meu estômago.

- Estava em cima da cova recém lacrada. – enquanto tentava justificar, sentia que minha cabeça doía de forma alucinante.

Ela apenas baixou o semblante e sem dizer mais nada, atirou-se novamente nos meus braços, soluçando. Em meio ao seu desespero, notei que ela dizia em russo que seu irmão havia finalmente colhido o que havia semeado anos atrás.

E eu, sem conseguir falar, apenas a abracei, permitindo que a dor de perder um ente querido esvaísse de mim através de lágrimas contidas.

**...x...x...x...**

O cemitério parecia um lugar de paz naquele final de tarde. À frente do sepulcro de Cristal e Jacob, apenas eu – que usava terno preto – e minha mãe – que usava taileur na cor vermelha, tradição russa – acabava de depositar uma simples, mas requintada, coroa de flores. Com calma, nós saímos da necrópole de volta para casa. A minha dor de cabeça havia diminuído e agora ficava mais fácil reorganizar os pensamentos. E naquele momento, minha linha de raciocínio estava voltada quase que completamente na organização Fênix Vermelha.

**...x...x...x...**

- O senhor se chama Alexei?

- Sim. – respondi ao garoto com ares de jornaleiro que permanecia de pé na soleira da porta da minha residência, na periferia de Creta.

- Encomenda para o senhor! – o rapazote estendeu um envelope um pouco mais pesado que o que eu havia confeccionado mais cedo. Virando em seus calcanhares, o rapaz saiu correndo para conseguir alcançar o trem elétrico que parado, recebia dois passageiros na avenida logo adiante.

Fechei a porta e caminhei com o embrulho para a mesa da sala. Ao abrir o pacote com um canivete, encontrei um bolo de cédulas. Não contive minha surpresa através dos olhos arregalados. Afinal, só havia visto uma quantidade tão grande de dinheiro quando assisti pela primeira vez, O Assalto ao Trem Pagador.

Além do dinheiro, havia um pequeno pedaço de papel que continha o seguinte recado:

"_Vá para o Cassino Dionísio às dez horas._

_O dinheiro é para que você compre um terno Armani. A ocasião exige._

_Ass.: Irmãos Amamiya"_

Era óbvio que aquela quantia era suficiente para comprar dez ternos Armani, mas isso pouco importava. Cuidadosamente me dirigi ao quarto, a fim de me certificar que minha mãe estaria dormindo. Percebendo que uma caixa de Lexotan jazia ao lado do pequeno corpo adormecido, conclui com satisfação que ela só acordaria na manhã seguinte.

Voltando para a sala e pegando o casaco que estava pendurado próximo a porta, sai de casa e ganhei as ruas desertas da noite fria de Creta.

**...x...x...x...**

O Cassino Dionísio sem dúvida era o reduto da elegância e porque não dizer, da luxúria. Mas naquela noite em especial, suas ostentosas portas de ébano estavam fechadas, apesar do letreiro luminoso continuar piscando, convidativo. Aproximei-me da entrada cauteloso, minha mão discretamente se apoiava na arma cuidadosamente disfarçada pelo paletó. Como se percebendo a minha aproximação, uma das portas se abriu e uma sombra logo atrás se moveu.

- Alexei?

- Sim.

- Entre. - algum tempo depois eu descobriria que o grandalhão que se fazia de porteiro se chamava Geki, um dos homens dos irmãos Amamiya.

De forma geral, o grande salão exalava requinte e o cheiro do perfume dos poucos homens e mulheres somado à música do piano me dava certa sensação de conforto. Mas senti que todo o ar de convite que me atraia havia repentinamente paralisado no momento em que pus os pés no salão principal.

De longe, consegui distinguir uma figura alta que encostado no balcão do bar, me encarava. Os olhos azuis entrecortados por uma fina cicatriz pareciam frios demais, velhos demais para alguém que deveria ter a minha idade. "Deve ser o mais velho dos Amamiya." – pensei.

- Alexei? – ele perguntou, mas acredito que era apenas mais uma afirmação do óbvio.

- Sim. – respondi, constatando que ele se aproximava de mim a passos lentos.

- Homens! – ele então mudou a direção de sua voz. – Quero que conheçam o senhor Alexei Hyoga, o mais novo membro da Fênix Vermelha!

Todos os engravatados – incluindo algumas belas moças que não pareciam serem donzelas – começaram a bater palmas para mim, como se eu tivesse praticado naquele dia algum ato de heroísmo. Lembro que alguns me cumprimentaram respeitosamente enquanto outros apenas dirigiam olhares especulativos. Recordo-me também que um rapaz de feições delicadas, mas olhar bastante seguro, se aproximou, dizendo:

- Seja bem vindo irmão. Sou Shun Amamiya.

O mais novo dos irmãos Amamiya, eu compreendi. Entendi também que aquela reunião era na realidade, uma festa de boas-vindas para mim. Mas não pude aproveitar a noite, pois Ikki – o mais velho – logo me chamou para uma mesa mais reservada para me passar as primeiras instruções de um próximo trabalho que a organização faria. Seria redundante afirmar que aquele primeiro serviço como integrante da máfia traria soldos suficientes para comprar o salão de Ballet onde minha mãe era apenas uma professora que mal ganhava para seu sustento próprio.

Entre goles de vodca, constatei que a partir daquele dia, minha vida iria mudar. Dizem que a vida do crime não compensa, mas essa retórica era a última coisa na qual eu pensei quando resolvi apagar meu tio e deixar a vida de sacrifício como auxiliar de metalúrgico em Creta.

A única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza, era que a vida é uma passagem curta demais e que por isso, devemos aproveitá-la a cada instante, como se aquele fosse o último a ser vivido. Mas é claro, eu não iria cair de cabeça nesse pensamento tão nefasto: Primeiro, acabo com a vida curta dos que atravessarem no meu caminho. Depois, eu penso como vou querer morrer algum dia, mas só depois de trazer a felicidade para a única pessoa que de fato me importa: minha mãe.

Fim.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Enfim, de volta (?) ao mundo fandon! =D_

_Essa crônica estava guardada nos meus arquivos há anos e foi sugestão da ficwritter Margarida. Então, aproveitei a folga carnavalesca para terminá-la._

_Gostaram? Espero que sim. E espero também ser mais assídua com os meus outros projetos. Se eu continuar escrevendo uma página por dia, talvez consiga atualizar minhas fics de 15 em 15 dias. ._

_Beijos!_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
